Destino
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Es algo infantil. Está claro, una promesa sin fundamento de que pasarán la vida juntos. Pero, en ese momento, Kushina sonríe a Minato por primera vez. Quizá, después de todo, sí estuvieran unidos por el hilo rojo del destino. Para el foro Minakushi


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son del genial Kishimoto-baka-sempai. Disney, que es mencionado aquí, tampoco es mío. Ah, ni Hana Hyuuga, también mencionada, que es de Bella Scullw. (¿Es cosa mía o soy más pobre que las ratas?)**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

_Para: "Naranja… ¡Y más! Tabla de colores" para el foro "Minakushi… Irresistiblemente Naranja"._

_Color elegido: Rojo._

_Objeto: Hilo._

-Kushina-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?—Inquiere la profesora del jardín de infancia, sonriendo de manera maternal.

La niña infla los mofletes y se cruza de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

_Está enfadada._

Claro, ella no está triste. ¡Já! No le dará la ilusión a esos niños malos de verla llorar. Antes muerta. Tiene orgullo, siempre ha sido algo que la ha caracterizado, ese poco común orgullo que todos toman como una rareza, es lo que le da a ella fuerzas para plantarse ante el mundo y decir "No me vas a pisotear".

Aunque tampoco ha tenido muchas ocasiones para hacerlo. Solo tiene ocho años. Pero sabe que esos momentos llegarán y ella los superará.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?—Le pregunta suavemente su maestra.

-Nada.—Refunfuña.

_Nada. Solo que le han vuelto a llamar Tomate._

Claro que normalmente les hubiera pegado. Pero su mamá le dijo ayer que, si vuelve a meterse en líos en su guardería **(Me parece que se le llama Kinder)** no volverá a dejarle comer ramen. Qué horror.

La profesora abre la boca, dispuesta a insistir, pero ella inmediatamente se gira y avanza a grandes zancadas por el patio del lugar, escucha que la mujer la llama. Hace caso omiso.

Quizá sí le duele un poco que la llamen así. Hieren su orgullo, ese que ella trata de mantener a flote.

Mira a los niños, que aún se ríen de lo que le han dicho. Ella les dedica una palabra que, desde luego, no es para nada algo que diría alguien de su edad. Sigue caminando, pasando frente a ellos, cuyas estruendosas carcajadas se hacen más fuertes.

Se acabó. Está harta.

_Modo Habanera Sangrienta: on.*_

Minato Namikaze tira lo que quedaba de su bocadillo a la papelera y se quita el polvo de su infantil uniforme, que tiene bordado su nombre. Gira la cabeza, buscando a sus amigos, Fugaku y los gemelos Hiashi e Hizashi. Sin embargo, no puede evitar que sus ojos curiosos se fijen en la escena de la cual se escuchan llegar momentáneos gritos de dolor.

Ve a una niña, no es la primera vez que la observa fijamente. Quizá sea porque le llama la atención, no es como las demás. Tiene la cabeza demasiado redonda, pero no es eso lo que le llama la atención a él, sino su pelo. _Rojo._

Es un color bonito, llamativo, hermoso. Como si estuviera en llamas. Y le hace recordar una historia que le cuenta su madre en muchas ocasiones, sobre el hilo rojo del destino. Su progenitora suele cogerle la nariz cariñosamente entre los dedos índice y corazón, mientras le dice _"Ese hilo rojo está atado a tu meñique, Mina-chan, y te une a la persona con la que pasarás toda tu vida_."

Minato la mira, ve como deja de golpear a los tres muchachos y se levanta, limpiándose las manos en la falda de su uniforme como si hubiera tocado algo repugnante, antes de irse. Él se da cuenta de que, extrañamente, ella tiene cara de dolor.

Inconscientemente, él la sigue. La encuentra sentada en el arenero, abrazada a sus rodillas y con su redonda cabeza apoyada sobre éstas. La mira fijamente con sus ojos azules y se acerca con lentitud, dándose cuenta, sorprendido, de que ella está sangrando.

¿Se habrá hecho daño?

Sus pies le llevan, traidores, junto a ella. Se arrodilla a su lado, notando los ojos morados de la chica sobre él, sorprendidos. Se quita la mochilita que llevaba a la espalda y rebusca en ella.

Encuentra el ovillo de hilo _rojo_ que está usando para crear un vestido a la muñeca de su hermana, para el cumpleaños de ella. También están allí sus libros, y la susodicha prenda de vestir para el juguete, aún sin terminar. No la puede dejar en casa, su hermana la vería. Finalmente, en el fondo, está lo que él buscaba desde el principio, una tirita con estampados de _Disney. _Minato siempre la lleva, por si acaso. Fugaku suele pelearse a menudo.

-Toma.—Se la coloca en la herida que ella tiene en la rodilla y sonríe con autosuficiencia.

Kushina mira al niño frente a él y frunce levemente el ceño. ¿Por qué la ayuda? ¿Irá a burlarse de ella como el resto? Mikoto y Hana, sus dos mejores amigas, no han llegado aún. Ni siquiera han empezado las clases, el encontrarse con la profesora ha sido pura coincidencia. Está sola. El niño puede pegarla, aunque ella duda que pueda. Parece debilucho. Debilucho y afeminado.

Un niño tonto. Sí.

Se queda allí, sentada, mirándole de forma malhumorada. Quizá espera que él se vaya y la deje en paz. No estaría mal.

-Gracias ´ttebane.—Dice de mala gana. Quizá sea mal hablada, orgullosa y violenta, pero…¿maleducada? No.

-No es nada.—Contesta, aún sonriéndole de manera amable.

Es idiota. Seguro.

-Soy Minato.—Se presenta.

-¿Y a mí eso qué me importa ´ttebane?—Gruñe, cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, responde.—Soy Kushina Uzumaki. ¡Recuerda mi nombre, porque llegaré a ser alguien importante ´ttebane!

Para su sorpresa, él ríe.

Pasan un rato en silencio, él la mira, ella desvía la mirada, enfadada. Sin embargo, vuelve a posarla sobre el muchacho cuando éste toma un mechón de su cabello rojo.

-Me gusta tu pelo.—Confiesa Minato. Y, sin saber por qué, Kushina se sonroja levemente.—Me recuerda al hilo rojo del destino.

Minato observa cómo ella le mira, sin entender. Sonríe de nuevo. La chica le interesa, le parece guapa y es diferente. Nunca la ha visto sonrojada cuando le mira, como el resto de las chicas. Claro, nunca hasta ahora.

Minato puede amar el color rojo, está seguro.

En ese momento, fija la mirada en la mochila aún abierta, más específicamente, en el _hilo rojo. _ Sonríe de manera casi infantil y lo saca, cuando fija sus ojos en la chica, Kushina ya no le mira enfadada o de manera gruñona, al contrario, sus ojos morados y serios están fijos en él.

-Mira.—Dice, cogiendo una mano de Kushina y dejándola en el aire, dándole a entender que la debe dejar así, para después atarle un extremo del hilo rojo. Seguidamente, corta la parte del tejido que sigue sujeta al ovillo y la coloca en su propio meñique con algo de dificultad.—Estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del destino.

Es algo infantil. Está claro, una promesa sin fundamento de que pasarán la vida juntos. Pero, en ese momento, Kushina sonríe a Minato por primera vez, y él sabe que, definitivamente, le gustaría conocer mejor a Kushina Uzumaki.

La mujer miró la última fotografía que se había sacado antes de empezar la escuela primaria. En ella, se veía a sí misma al lado de un muchacho rubio, demasiado enclenque para su edad. A su lado, Mikoto y Hana sonreían tranquilamente, asidas de las manos. El chico rubio frente a ella misma tenía un brazo pasado por su hombros.

Devolvió el objeto a la caja de donde lo había sacado, hurgando más en ésta. Al lado, descansaba una envejecida tapa de cartón en la que se podía leer, con una letra infantil, seguramente escrita por una niña _**"Recuerdos de Kushina Uzumaki. Si los miras, mueres, dattebane."**_

Sus manos casi pasaron por alto un finísimo hilo, pero sus ojos morados no lo hicieron, Kushina sacó de allí el hilo rojo que una vez un niño había atado a su meñique, y una sonrisa melancólica se pintó en su rostro.

-¿Kushina?—Llamó una voz desde la puerta.

Ella se levantó de un salto y giró sobre sus talones, con una amplia e infantil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Mira esto, Minato ´ttebane!—Chilló, mostrando el objeto que aún mantenía entre sus manos.

Minato sonrió ampliamente al notar lo que, ahora, esposa le enseñaba. Se acercó a ella, cruzando la habitación hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿Aún lo conservas?—Inquirió.

-Ese día fue cuando empezamos nuestra amistad, ¿cómo no iba a conservarlo?—Contestó, haciéndose la enfadada.

Él rió y depositó un beso en su frente, colocando la mano derecha sobre su abultado vientre. Como si fuera una respuesta, de éste llegó una patadita.

-¿Quién nos iba a decir que años después estaríamos así?—Se preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a la que estaban, colocando sobre su regazo a Kushina.

Ella no respondió, pero con una sonrisa traviesa tomó la mano de su esposo y le ató el hilo rojo al dedo meñique. Minato sonrió, entendiendo y tomando la mano de la mujer para atar el otro extremo. Ella sonrió.

-Al final, quizá sí estuviéramos unidos desde el principio por el hilo rojo del destino.—Le susurró al oído antes de abrazarlo.

***Eso fue sacado de Emiita, que me lo pegó (?)**

**Bien…esto es tan dulce que me va a salir una carie XD Pero fue lo que salió.**

**Es para el foro Minakushi, que tiene el mismo nombre que la comunidad, creado recientemente por Nocturnals. ¡Todos estáis invitados a participar y escribir algo! ¡Debemos extender el Minakushi! *Aparece con una capita de superhéroe (?)***

**Sé que supuestamente lo iba a subir todo el Jueves, pero…bueno, decidí que al final solo subiría los capítulos, los one-shot irán saliendo según los escriba XD Lo siento, es que no lo puedo evitar, mi deber es escribir (?) Y Katekyo Hitman Reborn ya no gasta suficiente de mi tiempo XD**

**Por cierto, Bella-chan, si estás leyendo esto…espero que no te importe que usara a Hana, si es así dímelo y cambio el nombre ^^**

**Ok, ahora me voy a dejar reviews, que estoy MUY atrasada.**

**¡Nos leemos! ^^ **


End file.
